The Family Grows
by Helensdragon
Summary: this is my first attempt at fanfiction and takes place far into the future when Zaraki Kenpachi has a wife and Yachiru is more of a daughter to him, and soon he will have more children


On a still and silent night they sat under a sakura tree. Embracing each other as the surveyed the moonlit landscape."it is so beautiful tonight." Sama'el response Zaraki grunted and nibbled her ear.A blinding light flashed in the distends for a few seconds. Thou before the light died away all the Shinigami where racing to its 'el, Zaraki, and Toushiro arrived first to fined a bizarre sight. In a large meadow a heavily wounded black dragon a little taller then Zaraki facing off with a creature that was 30 feet high and with a head that was a cross between a bull and an iguana, a torso and tail of a lion and the arms of an ape and the hind legs of a bear. 

"Run quickly or be caught in our fight." the dragon said without looking at the Shinigami that where arriving one after another. "and as you go pray that I can kill this demon."

"Is it strong?" Zaraki asked.

"DO NOT EVEN THINK OF HELPING ME THIS DEMON IS TO STRONG FOR YOU TO TAKE ON. NOW GO RUN, I WILL FIGHT IT!!!" the dragon practically yelled in a voice that remarkably sounded like a kid about to panic. Zaraki flew into action and attacked the demon, cutting it in two.

He looked at the obviously surprised dragon. "What do you mean by hard that was way to easy." Zaraki said with a smirk. The dragon just shook its head then turned around and walked off into the nearby woods. "hey where are you going?"The dragon stopped and looked at Zaraki.

"I must make sure my sister is okay. I hid her in the woods before the demon caught up with me." Every one watched as the dragon walked off once again. It was almost to the woods when Unohana and Sama'el ran after the dragon. And when they caught up the dragon was changing shape and a boy that could be no older then 10 and skin of ebony was picking up a small bundle. The boy watches the two women approach. "pleas I do not know how serious my wounds are but I will ask you if I die pleas raise my sister Korii as your own." Unohana reached out to him but he side stepped her and placed the bundle in Sama'el's arms. To her surprise the bundle was a baby. The boy then went to Unohana. "I will now let you treat my wounds." and with that the boy collapsed.

************************************************************************

Latter in the 4th divisions recovery center Sama'el sat next to the strange boy who could become a dragon and rocked the small baby Korii. Unohana had done all she could for the boy but she was not sure it would be enough sense the boy's physiology was nothing like what she was use to seeing. Zaraki came in and watched Sama'el for a moment before walking up to her and placing a kiss on her head.

"Zaraki I'm going to take these two in" Zaraki looked at the boy then the baby. 

"If that is what you wont then we will." Sama'el smiled at Zaraki making his heart beat a bit faster.

"I thank you for your kindness." the two of them both jumped at the sudden words of the boy. "My name is Metalis I'm the 5th sun of Clearran and Metalis of the Dragon kingdom."

"The what?" Zaraki asked.

"The Dragon kingdom.... but thin I do not expect you to know of it... we where in the garden playing with our mother when the demons some how pulled off a sneak attack... I grabbed up my little sister and tried to use a transportation spell when I messed it up, and we where thrown through time and space to this reality." Metalis raised his hand and wrote something in the air and a book appeared, then he wrote something in the air again and the book grew thicker. "Strangely enough I was born with the gift of tongues so I can learn any language just by being near some one who speaks that language. This book explains a lot of the characteristics of our race."

"Boy you talk like you are going to die. Only a cowered would talk like that." Zaraki scolded. "You must live on to tell your sister of the world you come from."

"I know the gravity of my wounds." Metalis raged. " Do not think I wont to die I will fight for life with all I have but I'm no fool ether. I know what can happen I'm not as young as I look. I have seen battle and war. I know death well." Korii started to cry making the boy stop and gather his thoughts. "We age slower then most races. I know to you I look about 10 but in truth I'm 53. It takes 100 years for us to reach adulthood. Korii is 3years old now...."

a fit of coughing stopped the conversation and they all left to allow him to rest.

AN: I know this seems suden and confusing. This is my first attempt at FanFiction so pleas bear with me on this. Korii and Metalis are oricginal chearacters of mine.


End file.
